


Angelic robe

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, dead main character, sweet sleep, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Supernatural Fanfiction. Cas is dead, it doesn't mean that he can't watch over Dean when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic robe

** Angelic robe **

 

Sam was about to hit the sack. He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, but even before he stringing his boxers and crawled into bed, he wanted to drink a glass of water. So he went into the kitchen and went through their living room, where he saw his older brother.

Dean was still sitting on a chair by the window, moonlight falling on his freckled face, which wore an innocent smile. He looked so happy and calm as he slept, completely different than in the past few years, and especially last year.

Dean is sleeping wrapped in a beige coat... Castiel's coat, the coat of his dead friend.


End file.
